


Public Fantasies

by socialriotbitch



Series: Strange Desires [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Frottage, Humiliation, In Public, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Public Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Reita wants to try out public humiliation, and Ruki is intrigued.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Ruki/Reita fics I'm writing in the same universe titled Strange Desires. All parts can be read alone, or in order. Mostly porn with some plot.

Reita was lying with his head in Ruki's lap, looking up at him while Ruki played with his hair, twisting the strands around his fingers. Ruki had a look of concentration on his face, and Reita hated to break it. “Hey, Ru?”

“Mm?” Ruki continued to pet his hair.

“Say, if there's something I want to try with you.” He drew the words out, feeling a slight blush creeping up his neck, and he smiled sheepishly. “Something kinky. Can I just tell you about it?”

Ruki's fingers stilled, and he met Reita's gaze, his smile soft even if his eyes were serious. “Absolutely. Rei, we've been together for over a year. Don't be afraid to tell me anything.”

“Okay, but say I want to try this something out. See if I actually like it, or if it's just a fantasy. Do you think we can try, and if it doesn't work out, we don't have to get awkward about it?”

Ruki leaned down to kiss Reita's nose. “Definitely.”

Reita nodded and bit his lip, unsure of how to express himself. He didn't really want to admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he knew that if he wanted to get anywhere, he was going to have to vocalise his desires. And so, he figured, it was best not to skirt around it. “I think I might have a kink for... public situations.”

“Having sex in public?” Ruki offered, but Reita shook his head.

“Not necessarily. I'm not sure I can explain it, but lately I've been having fantasies about being exposed. People finding out that I'm your sub, for example. And public humiliation.” Reita looked up, half expecting to see Ruki surprised, but in stead he was met with glinting eyes and a devious smirk. “Ruki, you're scaring me.”

Ruki shook his head, obviously unaware that he had practically been drooling all over Reita. “I'm sorry. I've just been hoping you would say that.”

Reita sat up, raising an eyebrow knowingly. “Oh?”

“Publicly humiliating a sub really gets me off. I love making big, manly men blush like little boys.” Ruki grinned and leaned closer to whisper into Reita's ear, nibbling on the lobe. “I love feeling the rush of power and dominance that comes from being able to embarrass a sub, and knowing that deep down, below the vocal protests and the clear discomfort, they like it just as much as me.”

Reita drew a shaky breath, turning his head to kiss Ruki sweetly. “God, if you continue talking like that, I'm going to get horny.”

“So? We're at home. Nothing wrong with it.” Ruki smirked and leaned his weight on one hand, the other trailing to the front of Reita's trousers. He leaned forward, his voice a husky whisper as his palm rubbed over Reita's crotch teasingly. “You're already half-hard.”

Reita threw his head back, closing his eyes and sighing softly. “So, does that mean you're willing to try it?”

“More than willing.” Ruki squeezed the growing bulge in Reita's trousers. “I'd love to. But first, I need to know your boundaries.”

“Right. Um.” Reita licked his lips thoughtfully. “You already know my hard limits. I don't actually want anyone outside the band or staff to know about our relationship, but I think I'd like the potential danger of someone being able to find out. I don't do crossdressing. Other than that, I'm up for anything. Just please, if you're doing it in front of the guys, warn them first? And tell them they're not allowed to laugh too loudly?”

Ruki chuckled, slowly opening the fly of Reita's pants. “I can't tell them what they're allowed to and not allowed to do. They're not my subs.” He stuck his hand into Reita's boxers, gripping his dick, satisfied to find him rock hard. “Now, any special requests? Anything in particular you wanted?”

Reita was finding it increasingly harder to focus, Ruki's hand now starting to move slowly, giving him just enough friction to keep him on edge. “I want to be stripped of all my rights and made to beg for everything I want.” Ruki hummed appreciatively, stroking him faster, and Reita had to grip Ruki's thigh to keep himself from humping his hand. “Slap me around, make me kiss your feet, prove to myself and everyone else that I am yours, your toy.”

Ruki groaned, kissing Reita's neck, biting the skin until he was sure he left a red mark behind. “You have a filthy mouth when you want to, whore.” He started jerking Reita's cock in fast strokes, hearing Reita pant as he obviously tried to keep it together. “When is a good time?”

“Any time.” Reita's voice trembled, and he struggled to keep his hips still. “Just don't tell me beforehand. I don't want to be prepared, I want it to surprise me.”

“Good boy, now cum.” As if spurred on by Ruki's command, Reita jerked his hips, fucking himself into Ruki's hand. A few more thrusts was all it took, and Reita was cumming, groaning loudly.

Ruki pulled his hand out, licking the come off his fingers, and then bending down to lap at the mess on Reita's shirt. “Now you can go take a shower, and maybe afterwards I'll let you suck my cock.”

“Thank you.” Reita turned towards him with a genuine smile, and Ruki waved his hand dismissively.

“Don't thank me before I've actually done anything.”

~

After three weeks, Reita had almost forgotten the entire conversation. The first few days, he had been on needles, expecting Ruki to do something fishy whenever they were out together. Then, as the days passed and Ruki still left no hint that he was planning anything, Reita started to relax. But it wasn't until an entire month later that he was completely off his guard.

A knock on the door interrupted Reita as he was pulling his shirt over his head, and he padded towards the hall, yawning sleepily. “I'm coming.” Whoever it was, they would have to leave quickly, they had a photo shoot in an hour, and Reita didn't want to be late.

To his surprise, when he opened the door, Ruki was standing just outside it, arms crossed over his chest and a stern expression on his face, and Reita stepped aside immediately, letting Ruki kick off his boots and head for Reita's bedroom in long strides. Behind him, Koron entered through the doorway, wagging his tail at Reita before following his owner, tiny feet padding on the floor as he struggled to catch up. Reita, completely taken aback, saw no other logical response than to close the door and follow Ruki to his bedroom. “Um...”

Ruki lifted his gigantic sunglasses and perched them on the top of his head, his dark eyes running up and down Reita's form, as if he was inspecting him. Then, finally, his eyes settled on Reita's face, and he held his gaze for a long moment before he spoke. “Unless you have any objections, we're carrying through with the plan today.”

It took Reita a moment to catch up, but when he realised what Ruki was referring to, his heart jumped in his chest, and his lips curled up in an enthusiastic smile. “No objections, Sir.”

“Good.” Ruki crossed his legs and tapped his knee with one finger, still scrutinising Reita with his eyes. “Are you wearing underwear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Take it off.”

Reita stared, dumbfounded, for a second, and Ruki frowned impatiently. “I don't like to be kept waiting.”

As if someone had shot him in the ass with adrenaline, Reita scrambled to get his jeans off, stepping out of them and his boxers at the same time.

“Better. Now put your jeans back on, but leave your boxers off.”

“Yes, Sir.” Reita did as he was told, although he had to do some awkward shifting around to get his dick in a comfortable position, without any seams or anything to rub against and irritate him.

“The same rules as usual apply, except with a new twist. Anything you want, you have to ask for. Want something to drink? Have to go to the toilet? Need a break? Ask me nicely, and I might let you. You with me so far?”

Reita nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“If you forget yourself, disobey, or disrespect me, you will receive a suitable punishment, regardless of where we are at the moment. Your only out is your safe word. I'm assuming it's the same as always?”

“Yes, Sir.” Reita shifted awkwardly, feeling Ruki's stare boring into him. His breathing was already starting to pick up, and he had a feeling that he would be beyond turned on by the time the day was over.

Ruki got out his phone and fixed his attention to the display, deft fingers moving over the screen. “I'm texting our band mates to let them know that you're going through with it. We've already discussed comfort zones, and they're willing to participate. They're aware of the situation, and have agreed to keep their mouth shut about anything they hear or see.”

That was at least slightly comforting. Now Reita didn't have to worry that they would notice something was out of the ordinary, or that he would have to explain himself later. He bowed in thanks, and Ruki slipped his sunglasses back on. “You ready to go?”

“May I bring my phone, Sir?”

“No, you won't need it.”

Ruki got up from the bed, lifting Koron into his arms and leading the way out of the apartment. Reita locked the door, and they took the elevator down to the street. Ruki's car was parked outside, and Reita stepped up to the passenger's side on reflex. He opened the door to see Koron's satin pillow placed carefully on the seat, taking him by surprise, and he turned around to give Ruki a questioning look.

“My baby sits in the front seat. Whores and cocksuckers in the back.” The way Ruki said it, cold and emotionless, as if he really did regard Reita as less worth than a dog, sent shivers down Reita's spine, and he bowed his head immediately, opening the back door to sit behind Koron. Ruki got in the driver's seat and started the car, scratching behind Koron's ear before rolling out of the parking space and heading towards the shoot location.

When they arrived, Ruki opened his large man-purse, as he insisted on calling it, letting Koron jump in and snuggle up, warm and cozy. When Ruki didn't leave the car, neither did Reita, and they had been sitting there for a good five minutes before Ruki looked in the rearview mirror, angry eyes piercing Reita's own. “You're supposed to open the damn door for me.”

“I'm sorry, Sir.” Reita quickly got out and ran to the other side, holding the door open as Ruki climbed out of the car, Koron's head peeking up from the bag. “Please forgive me.”

Ruki narrowed his eyes, clicking a button on the key that made the car beep and the locks slide shut. “First warning,” he said simply, and started towards the entrance, Reita following right behind him. They entered the building together, heading straight for the hair and make-up room, finding that the other members were already there.

“We were wondering when you were going to get here,” Kai said stiffly, trying to keep his face still while the first coat of eyeliner dried. “What took you so long?”

“Reita slowed us down. Couldn't even get dressed properly.” Ruki's voice was still devoid of all emotion, and Reita's heart skipped a beat as Ruki turned around to give him a cold stare. “You're not going to apologize?”

Reita bowed as deeply as he could to each member in turn. “I'm sorry for delaying you. Please accept my apology.”

Aoi made a small 'tch' noise from the back, and Uruha shrugged nonchalantly. Reita's dick twitched eagerly, the realisation that his band mates were in on this and also wanted to tease him only making Reita even more flustered, and turned on. He sat down in his chair, smiling apologetically to the make-up artist as she started to roll out her brushes.

Kai had already started his individual shoot when Reita and Ruki were getting the finishing touches done to their hair. Reita was leaning against the backrest, letting the stylist tousle his hair and place every strand exactly where she wanted. His arousal had calmed down in the few hours Ruki had been busy, but now they were almost done, he was needy with anticipation. He had no idea what was coming next, if Ruki was going to drag it out, keeping Reita on edge for as long as he wanted before finally giving him his attention. Or was he going to go all out, make Reita feel as uncomfortable as possible, giving him no breaks?

The answer became apparent when Reita opened his eyes to see Ruki standing in front of him, watching with a smug grin while the stylist finished spraying down his hair. Grabbing Reita's chin firmly, Ruki swiped his thumb over Reita's bottom lip, studying his face closely, regarding him like one would a dog for sale. He didn't say anything, just remained there, letting Reita grow flustered as he allowed Ruki to play with his lips. Reita was still sitting in his chair, making the height difference noticeable as Ruki stood as straight as he could, shoulders squared, all to make Reita feel as tiny as possible.

His cheeks were heating up, and he was glad he had both foundation and noseband to hide it, because he could feel Aoi and Uruha's stares on him. Ruki's grip tightened, and in a moment's reflex, Reita shied away, averting his gaze and flinching just the slightest, but it was enough to set Ruki off. His smirk turned immediately into a frown, and he let go of Reita's chin abruptly, drawing his hand back and delivering a hard slap to Reita's cheek.

The sound seemed to reverberate in the now silent room, and if they hadn't been watching before, all eyes were now on Reita. Ruki seemed to notice as well, because the corner of his lips twitched once, and his eyes glinted before he leaned forward, placing his hands on Reita's thighs to hold himself up, his face close enough that Reita could feel his breath on his lips. “What's the rule, pet?”

Reita's mouth flapped open like a fish out of water, and somewhere far away he could hear the unmistakeable sound of Aoi snickering. Despite how embarrassed he felt that Ruki had just called him a pet out loud, his cock responded and sent a shiver down his spine, and he was painfully aware that Ruki must have felt his legs twitch. When the blood rushed back to his brain, he remembered through the dizzy haze that Ruki had actually asked him a question, and that he wasn't exactly the patient type when it came to answers. “Always look directly at you, Sir.”

Ruki's eyes narrowed, and for a second, Reita could have sworn he looked annoyed that he didn't get to punish Reita for his lack of reply, but the smirk was back in a second. “Don't forget it again.” Then, as if nothing had happened, Ruki got up and turned around, leaving Reita alone in his chair.

Kai came back just then, looking from Reita's flustered expression to Aoi and Uruha grinning in the corner. “Did I miss something?”

Reita hid his stinging cheek in his palm, staring at the floor in front of him and wishing a hole would open up and swallow him.

“You could say that,” Aoi said and went over to the mirror to check his make-up again, while Uruha got up to do his shoot.

“Oh.” Kai turned to Reita, cocking his head to one side and giving him a lopsided smile. “You should probably take care of that before your shoot, you know. Don't want your boner to end up on camera.”

Reita flinched and looked down at his crotch, cursing as he saw the obvious bulge. Shit, this was not a good time. Why was he even hard?

“Fuck.” Reita got up and headed towards the bathroom, bowing his head and hiding his face behind his hair. He had gotten hard from nothing more than Ruki degrading him. He had gotten hard from being embarrassed, and thinking about it only made matters worse. The more embarrassed he was that he had gotten aroused in the first place, the harder he got, and he needed to leave the room and take care of this fast, preferably before anyone noticed. He had almost reached the door when a voice from behind froze him in his tracks.

“Where do you think you're going?”

It felt like all the blood in his veins turned to ice, and he slammed his forehead on the door, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to turn around, didn't want anyone to see the state he was currently in, and much less see Ruki's look of disapproval, so he closed his eyes and pretended he hadn't heard anything.

The sound of footsteps came closer and closer, and Reita's heart had slowed down so much it seemed like they matched. Every click of Ruki's heel on the floor resulted in a thud from his heart, until Ruki stopped right behind him, and Reita's heartbeat started racing, his pulse ringing in his ears.

“I asked you a question.” Ruki's voice was a low whisper, deceptively calm, and Reita nearly flinched at how close to his ear it was. Ruki pressed his body against Reita's, pinning him to the door, his fingers trailing down Reita's back to his hip, squeezing firmly, as if to solidify his hold on him. “Where the fuck do you think you're going?”

In a motion that was so fast Reita couldn't help but let out an unmanly squeak, Ruki had flipped him around and shoved his back against the wall, pinning Reita's wrists next to his head and glaring at him with an expression that told Reita that he better stop fucking around, or he was balls deep in trouble.

“I just wanted to go to the bathroom, Sir.” He licked his lips nervously, not daring to blink as Ruki held his gaze as easily as he had trapped his body, even if Reita was much more fit than him and could probably push Ruki off easily if he tried. But that was the delicious part about this, what Reita loved so much about submitting to Ruki. No matter how much he could physically overpower Ruki in a fight, when Ruki glared at him with hard eyes and gave him a command in that deep voice, Reita's knees turned to jelly and some instinct deep inside him forced him to obey. It didn't matter if Ruki was no match for him physically, the strength of that hold he had established over Reita made his body fail him. It was that lack of control even over his own body that Reita desired with every fibre of his being, and that was sending jolts of pleasure to his groin even as Ruki snarled angrily.

“Did you ask for permission first?”

“No, Sir.” Reita blinked slowly, and his hands went numb in Ruki's grip. “You were busy, I thought-”

“You thought you could disobey me and I wouldn't know, is that it? You thought you could do whatever you wanted just because your Master wasn't there to tell you what to do?”

Reita's eyes closed involuntarily and he held back a moan. He couldn't moan, not like this. Not while he was pinned to the wall like a painting, knowing two of his band mates and maybe a staff member or two were watching. Fuck, he hoped they'd all signed a vow of silence, because if this came out to the public, his image would be ruined. Not like he cared all that much about his image right now, all he really wanted was for Ruki to cut the crap and jerk him off right there and then.

“Speechless, are we?” Ruki grinned triumphantly, grabbing Reita's neck and pushing him to the floor, forcing him to kneel and taking a step back. “First you try to leave without my permission, then you forget how to answer me properly? Tsk tsk.”

Reita managed to gather his thoughts enough to look up at Ruki, crossing his hands behind his back in a sign of capitulation. “I'm sorry, Sir.”

“I know.” Ruki smirked and planted his hands firmly on his hips, staring Reita down. “And you can kiss my feet and tell me that, once for each time your whore lips touch my shoes.”

Reita couldn't hold back the moan this time, bending forward slowly and closing his eyes as he pressed a wet kiss to the toe of Ruki's shoe. “I'm sorry for disappointing you, Sir.” He ignored the voice at the back of his mind that kept repeating that people were watching, they could see him being reduced to nothing but Ruki's toy, that his best friends were watching him being degraded and regarded as a fucking animal, and that when he straightened his back again, everyone would be able to see his boner. The more he thought about it, the more aroused he got, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, turning to kiss Ruki's other foot. “I'm sorry for disobeying you, Sir.”

Satisfied, Ruki pushed Reita's head away with his foot, opening the door and motioning for Reita to follow him as he left the room. “Come on.”

Reita got up on shaky feet, drawing sharp breaths through parted lips. His mind came crashing down to reality when he met the shocked gazes of Kai and Aoi, bowing deeply. “Excuse me.” He hurried through the door before anyone could say something, his cheeks burning with humiliation.

Reita followed Ruki down the hall and around a corner, where he was pushed to his knees again, Ruki opening the fly of his trousers. “I love how you still have a little fight in you. Sometimes I wonder if you disobey just to get punished.” Ruki grinned and slapped Reita playfully, pushing his trousers and underwear to his knees, stroking his cock slowly. “See how hard you make me? God, I love to toy with you, watch you get flustered as you realise that I have your balls in a death grip. You love being my plaything, don't you?”

Reita nodded, licking his lips at the sight of Ruki's head, moist with precum.

“Suck me off. And don't make a mess of yourself, I think it's your turn soon.” Reita's breath hitched and he wrapped his lips around the head of Ruki's dick, sucking gently. Ruki leaned against the wall, placing his hands on Reita's shoulders to keep himself from burying his hands in his hair. The stylist wouldn't be happy if Ruki fucked it up right before the shoot. “That's a good whore.”

Humming in appreciation, Reita slid down on Ruki's cock, circling his tongue around the shaft. He bobbed slowly and focused on using his tongue to drive Ruki crazy, knowing it got him off quickly. “Fuck, yes,” Ruki sighed, closing his eyes and slumping against the wall, rocking his hips into Reita's mouth. “Anyone could see us, you know. A staff member could walk by soon, the stylist could come looking for you...”

Reita moaned and increased his efforts, desperate to get Ruki to shut up and moan in stead. All the dirty talk was making him hornier than ever, and he didn't know if Ruki was going to let him cum now. God, Ruki was right, wasn't he? Anyone could walk by, anyone could catch him on his knees, sucking Ruki's cock like a common whore.

Reita reached up with his right hand to gently stroke the area behind Ruki's balls, pressing the pads of his fingers against the sensitive spot. “Fuck!” Ruki groaned, burying his cock deep in Reita's mouth as he continued stimulating his perineum, and Ruki clawed at Reita's shoulders. Reita continued sucking, breathing deeply through his nose, drawing in the musky scent of sweat and sex. Ruki's abdominal muscles flexed, and then he was cumming, filling Reita's mouth with spurt after spurt. Reita swallowed every drop, licking his lips when Ruki finally pulled him off his cock, making Ruki grin. “You love that, don't you? Being on your knees, pleasuring me, wanting so badly to touch yourself but knowing that you can't.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Ruki panted and tucked his dick back into his boxers, zipping himself up. “Get up, hands against the wall.” Reita did as he was told, standing up on shaky legs, grateful when Ruki started unbuttoning his trousers. “I'd love to keep you on edge, but we need to get rid of that hard-on quickly.” He pulled out Reita's cock and started jerking him, fast, short strokes to get him off as quickly as possible. When he noticed that Reita was writhing and moaning, he reached up to close his free hand over Reita's lips, effectively muffling most of his sounds.

“Do you want to come?” Reita nodded, thrusting his hips and moaning into Ruki's hand. He parted his lips to lick Ruki's palm, thighs trembling weakly as he tried to hold back from humping Ruki's hand. All of Ruki's teasing and being allowed to suck him off had left Reita hard as a rock and desperate for release, and he mumbled out a plea, the sound muffled and his words almost inaudible. Ruki chuckled and jerked him faster, dragging his thumbnail along the length. “You may.”

Reita came with a loud groan, spattering most of his come on the wall, some of it dripping to the floor, and he breathed shakily while Ruki wiped off his dick and tucked him back in. “What do we do about the mess, Sir?”

“Nothing. They have PSC bands coming here regularly, I'm sure this isn't the first time the janitor has had to clean some cum in his life.” Ruki turned Reita around, giving him a stern look before leaning close to whisper in his ear. “You good?”

“Yeah,” Reita nodded.

“I'm not taking it too far?”

“Not at all.”

“Good.” Ruki grinned and grabbed Reita's arm, dragging him back with him to the main room.

“Finally, Reita-san, there you are!” The stylist didn't look pleased at all, and Reita smiled sheepishly. “We have to hurry, Aoi-san's done in a minute.”

She handed him his trousers, and Reita was about to head to the changing room when Ruki stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Why don't you just change in here?”

Reita looked at him, baffled, before shaking his head. God, that was something he did not want to do, especially not today. He had no problem showing his chest to his bandmates, they usually changed into the encore tee after lives together, but he didn't exactly want them to see his bare ass. Which, Ruki having sent him here without underwear, was definitely going to happen if he didn't find a changing room.

Ruki's brows furrowed. “You're really going to disobey me again?”

Reita stared him down for a good couple of seconds, before shoving the trousers into Ruki's hands angrily. Ruki held them for him, smirking as Reita grumbled irritatedly, fumbling with his zipper before pulling his jeans down.

“Shit.” Uruha had looked up now to see what was going on, and Reita closed his eyes at the sound of his voice. He decided to ignore him, grabbing the costume out of Ruki's hands and slipping into the trousers quickly. He didn't want to see his bandmates' looks right now.

As soon as the trousers were on, he wrenched off his t-shirt and threw it at Ruki's face, making him chuckle. “Mind your temper.”

Reita bit back a sarcastic reply and accepted the rest of his outfit from the flustered stylist, shooing her away with an angry glare. He had just finished adjusting all the pieces when Aoi returned. “Rei, you're up.”

Reita nodded and went to the room where they were shooting. He was a little annoyed, but not surprised, that Ruki followed him. He didn't think Ruki would pass up a chance to tease him.

The photographer waved him over and explained the concept, what he wanted Reita to do and how he wanted it. Reita listened and nodded, occasionally asking for details and coming with a suggestion of his own.

When they were finally done, he bowed to the photographer and stepped in front of the lens, loosening up with a few stretches before signalling that he was ready. He posed, waited until he heard the camera shutter, and moved his arm just slightly. The camera clicked again, and he tilted his head just a little, staring the camera dead on.

A few minutes later the photographer asked him to look away from the camera, and Reita tilted his head, staring at the wall. The camera clicked, Reita blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, Ruki was right in his field of vision.

Ruki's gaze travelled up and down Reita's body, making it obvious that he was checking him out. Reita was frozen to the spot, until he heard someone calling his name.

“Reita-san?”

He shook his head, muttering an apology, and when he looked at Ruki again, the bastard was grinning. Fuck, he was doing this on purpose, wasn't he? Unless he wanted the photographer suspecting anything, Reita had to focus. He didn't want Ruki to win. He posed again, avoiding Ruki's gaze, and concentrated on the shoot. It took a lot of willpower, but he managed, and the relief he felt when the photographer straightened up and motioned for him to follow to the computer was indescribable.

They looked through the photos, deciding which ones looked best, and Reita thanked him and bowed his head, about to return to the waiting room when he remembered himself. He walked over to Ruki, who smirked as he noticed him, crossing his arms and turning to face him. “What?”

Reita placed his hands on his back, bowing first before speaking. “May I please return to the changing room, Sir?”

“If you promise to behave yourself.”

“I promise, Sir.”

“Somehow, I doubt that.” Ruki narrowed his eyes in warning. “But go.”

Reita thanked him and hurried back to the main room, where the other three members were sitting on the couch, waiting for Ruki to finish so they could start the group photos. Koron was curled up in Uruha's lap, sleeping softly, and Uruha was petting him absently, talking to Aoi about equipment. Kai was patting his knees and listening to the other two. Reita walked over and was about to sit down next to Uruha, when Aoi's voice cut through the room. “What do you think you're doing?”

Reita jerked his head, meeting Aoi's eyes, swallowing when he noticed the same expression on Aoi's face he'd seen on Ruki's all morning. Hard and stern, devoid of all sympathy, as if he were talking to someone unworthy of his notice. Reita's mouth felt dry, and he cleared his throat, straightening up again. Aoi didn't falter, staring him dead on, and now Reita noticed that Uruha and Kai were giving him similar looks. Aoi spoke again, his voice much harsher this time. “Who said you could sit on the couch?”

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Reita bowed deeply. “I'm sorry.” He didn't know how to respond, just standing there awkwardly, bent over.

“On the floor, slut.” Uruha commanded, and Reita clenched his eyes shut. His heart was pounding, but he somehow managed to kneel, dropping his arms beside him and trying to keep his breathing even. He was slowly getting hard again, and when his bandmates continued their conversation, completely disregarding him and acting as if nothing was out of the normal, he couldn't stop the moan that slipped past his lips. Kai giggled, Uruha snorted, Aoi smirked, and Reita felt like he was going to die from shame. He was never getting away with this. They would tease him about it for the rest of eternity, and god, that thought only made him harder.

It felt like forever until Ruki opened the door, telling them that it was time for the group shoot. The other three left, and Reita didn't dare move, waiting patiently until Ruki finally told him he could stand up, following the others. The photographer gave them a few quick instructions, and they lined up. Just before the shoot was about to start, Reita could feel a hand on his ass, and he looked up at Ruki's face. Ruki was showing no signs that he was currently groping Reita publicly, simply staring ahead, and so Reita didn't say anything about it.

~

“That went well.” Aoi stretched his limbs, sighing at the satisfying crack of his joints.

“Not like we haven't done it a gazillion times before,” Kai commented, shrugging off his coat.

“I can't wait to go home and shower.”

The other members were changing back into their regular clothes, and Reita waited until Ruki wasn't looking, grabbing his trousers and sneaking out into the hall. Fuck if he was changing in there now, hard as a rock and not wearing any underwear. There were some things not even his best friends needed to see. He knew Ruki would probably be angry with him, but he didn't care. As he pulled on his own jeans, the fabric scraped momentarily over the head of his dick, and he couldn't stop the whine that escaped him. He hoped to god they would be able to edit the photos enough that his bulge at least wasn't so obvious, or the fans would see a bit more than they needed when this magazine came out.

He zipped himself up quickly and tried to sneak back into the room unnoticed, but he should have known better. Ruki, already back in his casual clothes, was waiting for him, standing in front of the door and looking very pissed. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed Reita by the hair, not caring about messing it up any more now that the shoot was over, and he yanked hard enough to startle Reita, making him lose his footing, allowing Ruki to pull him to the floor, laying him on his back like a dog.

Reita looked up and felt his heart leap in his chest, Ruki standing over him and staring him dead on. “How many times have you misbehaved today?”

“I-I don't know.” Reita's voice shook, and he couldn't think clearly, not when everyone in the room was watching him, snickering at his discomfort. “Two, three?”

“Four times.” Ruki straightened up, planting a foot on Reita's chest and pinning him down with his weight. “Which makes me wonder, have I not trained you well enough, or are you just a belligerent little shit who needs to be put in his place?”

Warmth spread in Reita's abdomen, and arousal washed over him as he lay there like a rug, mind racing as he tried to come up with something to say that might soothe Ruki's temper. “I'm sorry, Sir.”

“Save your pathetic excuses. Maybe if you didn't disobey every time I turned my back, I might believe you.” Ruki crossed his arms and sighed heavily, tilting his head to the side. “The question is, do I wait to punish you until we get home, or should I just do it right here, in front of everyone? What do you say, guys? Want to see me spank a naughty slut?”

All three of them chuckled, and Reita's eyes widened in fear. Ruki wouldn't really... would he? Although the thought turned him on, Reita didn't want to lose any more of his pride. So when Ruki's foot left his chest and he could finally move again, he got on all fours in front of Ruki, bowing his head shamefully. “No, Sir, please. Anything but that. I promise I'll be good, I'll do anything you want, but please.”

Ruki smirked, rubbing a palm over the front of his trousers to relieve some of the pressure. Fuck, this was hot. Reita was willingly playing right into every one of his traps, and he was relishing in the feel of power, knowing he was letting it go to his head, but he didn't care. He had missed this, and now that he finally had the opportunity to thoroughly break someone, body and mind, he wasn't about to throw that away. “You'll get one chance. Beg me nice and loud, so everyone can hear, and I might have mercy this once.”

Reita nodded, taking a deep breath and steeling himself, knowing he couldn't fuck up this time. He focused on keeping his voice level, and tried to block out the sound of his band mates laughing, clearly amused by his predicament. “I've been a bad pet, and gone against Sir's orders. I deserve to be punished properly. Please, Sir, show me my place, teach me to obey, but please, do it at home. I'll let you do anything, just take me home first, I beg you.”

A long moment of silence followed, and Reita didn't dare look up out of fear of meeting anyone's gaze. He didn't want to know how the others were looking at him now. They must think he was pathetic and desperate. And he was, wasn't he, scraping and begging at Ruki's feet for even the tiniest of mercies.

Reita let out a shocked yelp as Ruki grabbed his hair and pulled him up to face him, his voice dangerously low. “It's not about you letting me do anything. It's about me taking what I want, when I want it, because in the end, you're nothing but a worthless whore.” He let Reita drop to the ground, watching him closely for a minute, waiting for him to start crying, to use his safe word, any indication that he wasn't okay with the rough treatment. When he said nothing, but simply lay there, panting heavily and flushed from arousal, Ruki realised with an ecstatic rush that Reita loved this. No matter how much Ruki humiliated him, no matter how much pride was stripped from him, Reita was only loving it more, and Ruki knew he had to get home quickly before he lost his self-control and simply fucked Reita there and then.

He whistled once, and Koron came running, jumping into his papa's arms, and Ruki lifted him back into his bag. He thanked the other members for their patience, apologising for dragging them into their play, and smiling when they said they were perfectly okay with it. Almost too okay, he thought, but he didn't push. Maybe, at a later point, he could let them join.

When he had finished saying goodbye, he turned his attention back to the heap of limbs that was Reita curled up on the floor, still breathing heavily and waiting for permission to stand. “Get up.” He didn't wait for Reita to stand, he just walked towards the parking lot, unlocking the car and getting in. Reita was following him on wobbly legs, getting in the back and leaning against the seat. He closed his eyes and focused his breathing, and as the motor roared and Ruki pulled out onto the road, Reita couldn't help but sneak a hand down between his legs, brushing his fingers lightly over the bulge.

~

Ruki unlocked the front door and entered Reita's apartment, kicking his shoes off, lifting Koron out of his bag and setting him down on the floor, letting him waddle off to lie down on Reita's couch. When he heard the door click shut, without even as much as looking at Reita, he commanded in a harsh voice, “take off your clothes, get on all fours, and crawl on the floor where you belong.”

Reita groaned at the way Ruki had said it, knowing he was wording it in a particular way just to tease him. He obeyed, however, stripping down and crawling awkwardly to the living room and waiting there for the next orders. He heard Ruki put his bag on the floor, and then he was in front of him, crouching in front of Reita and grabbing his chin, forcing him to look at him.

“Don't think I didn't know you were touching yourself in the car.” Reita's eyes widened, and he could feel his cheeks heating up as he blushed. He had hoped he'd been discreet enough, simply fluttering his fingers over the fabric for most of the ride. “You enjoy edging yourself?”

It was a trick question, Reita knew. If he said yes, Ruki would punish him for not asking for permission, and if he said no, he would accuse him of lying, so he kept quiet for lack of anything better to do. As expected, Ruki let go of his chin to slap him hard across the face, and Reita grunted as his neck snapped to the side painfully.

“You know, you're beginning to piss me off.” Ruki got up again, walking back to his bag to retrieve something from it. “Are you disobeying on purpose, or are you just that badly trained?” He returned to yank Reita's hair backwards abruptly, making him yelp in shock and his hands grasp at Ruki's arm as he was forced to sit back on his knees. Ruki grabbed Reita's wrists and wrenched his arms behind his back, taking the rope he had brought and starting to tie his hands together. “Naughty sluts ought to be disciplined.”

Reita went limp in Ruki's hands, letting him do whatever he wanted. His eyes fluttered closed for a second, and he enjoyed the feeling of being bound again, having missed it earlier. “Sir, next time, please tie me up before car rides. It will make it a lot easier for you to control me, since I have no self-restraint.” As ashamed as he was to admit that he had indeed been touching his dick in the back seat of Ruki's car because Ruki had entirely emasculated him in front of his band mates, it also turned him on, especially when Ruki chuckled, apparently amused by his confession.

“Maybe I will do that from now on. Maybe I should just keep your hands permanently cuffed when I'm not around, so I can be sure you're not disobeying me.” Opening the front of his trousers and pushing them down to his thighs, Ruki grabbed his dick and started stroking it softly. He was already aching, and he knew he had to come fast, or it was going to get painful. Screw making Reita wait, he had the rest of the night to tease him, but now Ruki really needed to get off.

Grabbing Reita's jaw with his free hand, Ruki pressed hard on either side, prying his mouth open and pushing his dick past Reita's lips. Once he had at least half of it in, he let go of Reita's jaw and grabbed his hair instead, keeping his head still as he started to roll his hips. He pushed his dick in and out of Reita's mouth lazily, a grin spreading on his lips as Reita remained still, breathing calmly and otherwise making no sound or moving even the slightest.

“Oh, so now you decide to be good and submissive?” Ruki yanked on Reita's hair, arching his neck back and moving closer, plunging his cock deeper. “That's not good enough. I'm still going to punish you for being a bad pet. I'll make you scream, cry, beg for mercy.” He snapped his hips forward, taking Reita by surprise and making him gag for a second, before pulling almost all the way out. “And I'm going to enjoy every second of it.”

Reita barely had time to catch his breath before Ruki grabbed his face in both hands, holding him still as he started to fuck his mouth. He threw his head back and groaned, thrusting his cock into Reita's face at a quick pace. “Fucking take it like a good whore. I want to feel you choke on my cock.” Reita moaned loudly, the sound turning into a cough when the head of Ruki's dick hit the back of his throat, and he gagged, sputtering for a second as his eyes watered. Ruki didn't slow down, on the contrary, Reita's discomfort seemed to spur him on further, and he jerked his hips in pure abandon, not caring that Reita was struggling to breathe, trying desperately to crane his head away.

Ruki was holding his face tightly, giving him no room to move, and Reita's arms flexed as he gagged again, his shoulders tensing as he tried to pull away, but it was futile. Ruki held him still, fucking his face without a care in the world for how Reita was doing, and he tried to bear it, but it wasn't long until he was practically heaving for air, his lungs aching for a deep breath.

Reita's desperate whines sent Ruki over the edge, and he let the first spurt of come down Reita's throat before pulling out, jerking his dick as his orgasm washed over him. He shot his cum in pearly trails across Reita's cheeks, over his lips, his forehead, even letting a few drops land in his hair. He continued stroking himself until he was going flaccid, taking his trousers all the way off, and discarding his shirt while he was at it. He watched as Reita heaved for breath, choking and coughing every now and then as oxygen filled his lungs too fast.

Then Ruki grabbed Reita's throat and squeezed hard, cutting off the air and making Reita choke, his eyes opening wide in shock as he wheezed. Ruki smirked, feeling his spine tingle with sadistic pleasure as he pressed his thumb against Reita's windpipe, stopping his breath altogether. He waited until Reita's eyes were glossy and all he could do was try to weakly shrug Ruki off, before abruptly letting go.

Reita coughed and sputtered, blinking several times as oxygen rushed to his brain while he refocused his vision. “Sir-” He was cut off as Ruki's hand went back to his throat, constricting tightly. Reita's eyes lolled back into his skull, and he saw little pricks of light behind his eyelids. He tried to jerk his head, bite Ruki's arm, anything to be released, but Ruki held him in a death-grip, watching as Reita's movements became slower and slower. His mouth was half open, and drool was dripping down his chin, but it wasn't until he nearly fell unconscious that Ruki let go of him entirely, giving him a shove to the side and watching him fall over on his side, gasping for air like a fish out of water.

Reita's throat was burning and felt like sandpaper, and he coughed again. “Sir,” he tried, but instantly, Ruki's foot was on his face, pressing his cheek into the floor. He shut up, deciding to calm down and breathe, feeling light-headed and like he was about to pass out any second.

“Did I ask you to speak?”

“No, Sir,” Reita croaked out, trying to swallow his saliva before he drooled on the floor.

“Then shut up.” Ruki lifted his foot off Reita's cheek, kicking him in the ribs, and although he didn't use much force, the impact against his already aching chest made Reita roll onto his back, groaning in pain. “Don't cry just yet. I'm only getting started.”

Kneeling next to him on the floor, Ruki grabbed Reita's legs, pushing them back until his knees were almost touching his shoulders, and Reita groaned weakly in pain from the stretch. Ruki held them down effortlessly with one arm, drawing the other back and smacking his palm across Reita's ass, one, two, three times. He stopped and listened to Reita's heavy breathing for a second, before raising his hand again, this time hitting with more force.

Ruki increased the impacts until Reita was crying out with each spank, wiggling in a desperate attempt to get away, but Ruki kept him in place. A few minutes later, and Reita was practically screaming, his ass stinging worse than it ever had. It had been so long since he had been properly punished, and he had missed it. Okay, so maybe he had been a little belligerent just to tick Ruki off, but who could blame him, if it earned him this? It hurt like hell, but the pain was bliss, and his cock was leaking precum, bouncing between his thighs with each smack.

“That's right, slut, cry and whimper, see if I care.” Ruki knew he was dangerously close to crossing the line between simply punishing Reita and practically abusing him, but he could tell Reita was enjoying himself just as much as he was. “You've been naughty all day long. You brought this upon yourself, so stop being a pussy and take what you deserve. Besides,” he added with a grin, turning his head to face Reita as he slapped his ass hard one last time, the sound resonating in the room, even over Reita's agonising cry, “your screams only make me get off harder.”

Reita whimpered as Ruki let go of his legs, allowing him to stretch out on the floor, and he rolled over onto his stomach, pins and needles in his arms after lying on them for so long. His hair was grabbed again and he was hauled to his feet, scrambling for footing as Ruki dragged him over to the kitchen, bending him over the table easily. He took a step back to admire the sight of Reita's ass, the red skin slowly turning violet as he watched, and he snickered. Reita was feeding his sadistic ego, and Ruki cracked his neck, feeling more excited than he had been in ages.

“Look at that pretty, bruised ass.” He dragged his nails down the warm skin, and Reita moaned, turning his head so he could lie on his cheek, watching Ruki over his shoulder. “All mine. I think it's time I fucked it.”

Reita's eyes widened in panic, and he stuttered out a weak “no”. He wasn't ready for that just yet, not so soon, Ruki was so big, and...

A hard smack to his ass shocked Reita out of his thoughts, and Ruki grinned. “That's not your call, pet, it's mine.” Cupping both of Reita's asscheeks, Ruki positioned his cock at Reita's ass... and squeezed his cheeks together, encasing his cock in warm flesh. He pushed his hips forward, sliding his cock along Reita's cleft, rubbing his length against Reita's ass.

Reita let out a deep sigh of relief. His heart was racing, and he could practically feel the adrenaline coursing throughout his body. He should have known Ruki wouldn't go that far. He wasn't about to break Reita's limits. Reita trusted that. With a warped pleasure, he realised that Ruki had intentionally said it so Reita would misunderstand, wanting to scare him. It had worked, Reita had been absolutely terrified for a second, and his pulse was still pounding in his head. He hadn't been so excited in a long time. Ruki was introducing him to a whole new world of pain that he hadn't experienced yet, and Reita was enjoying every second of it.

Ruki groaned as he pushed his cock between Reita's cheeks, trying not to enjoy it too much. He was tempted to just ignore Reita's boundaries and plunge his cock in his ass and fuck him silly right there and then, but he respected Reita's wish to not be penetrated just yet. Maybe later, he could coax him into it gently, but now, all Ruki wanted to do was take all his frustration out on him, make him pay for misbehaving and satisfy his own dark desires in the process. He dragged his cock along Reita's cleft a few more times, before taking a step back and giving his ass another smack for good measure.

Hearing Ruki leave the room, Reita breathed steadily, trying to make out what Ruki was doing. He didn't dare move or look over his shoulder, but as time passed, he was getting more and more impatient, his cock hard and nearly hurting from neglect. Nothing Ruki had done so far had actually turned him off, or make him want to end it. Ruki was doing exactly what Reita wanted, ignoring his struggling, which was mostly just for show anyway, and simply doing what he wanted without asking Reita. It gave Reita the illusion that he was being used, that he was simply a toy for Ruki, when in fact he wanted it more than anything.

When Ruki returned, Reita was close to humping the table just to relieve himself. Ruki chuckled at his pathetic state, hopping up on the table and shoving Reita off it, grabbing his hips and pulling him close. He leaned on his elbows and planted his feet on the edge of the table, spreading his thighs and reaching down to circle a finger slowly around his entrance. “I prepped myself while I was gone. Don't want to reward you with such a delicious sight when all you've done is misbehave today”

Reita groaned, taking a step forward until he was standing between Ruki's knees. He knew he hadn't deserved it, but he mourned not getting to watch Ruki prep. In all the time they had been together, not once had Reita been allowed to finger Ruki. He figured since Ruki was the one actually getting fucked, he wanted to make a point of showing Reita that it was still him who was inferior in their relationship. On some nights, it annoyed him, and he desperately hoped Ruki would one day allow Reita to prepare him, but most of the time, it drove him crazy with want. Such a small thing as who did the prep was still a huge reminder that Ruki was the one who set the rules, and Reita had no say in any of it.

Watching Ruki slip the tip of his finger just inside his hole was torture. Reita wanted nothing more than to feel Ruki's ass encasing him in warmth, feel him clench around him, hear Ruki's pleasured moans. Reita whimpered when Ruki grabbed his cock, squeezing the base hard enough that it hurt. “Stop fucking staring at my ass.”

Reita blushed as he realised that he had indeed been staring, lifting his gaze to look Ruki in the eyes instead. “Sorry, Sir.”

Positioning Reita's cock at his entrance, Ruki licked his lips and adjusted his footing, making sure he wasn't going to slide off the table. “Go on.” Reita slowly pushed his hips forward, groaning as he entered Ruki's ass, feeling the muscles straining against him. He breathed deeply in an effort to keep from coming too soon, moaning when he was buried to the hilt in Ruki's ass.

Ruki's mouth opened and he panted harshly for a few seconds, stroking his dick as his ass adjusted to the feeling of Reita inside him. He drew it out until Reita's forehead was wrinkled and he looked like he was about to burst, then growled out a simple command. “Move.”

That was all the permission Reita needed. He pulled his cock nearly all the way out before pushing in again, repeating the movement as slowly as he could until Ruki growled, signalling that he wasn't at all impressed with Reita's teasing. Chuckling, Reita started up a steady pace, struggling a bit to find balance with his hands tied, but it wasn't too difficult. He had practice, after all, as Ruki seemed to love restricting Reita's freedom as much as possible while they fucked. The less control Reita had, even over his own actions, the more Ruki loved it.

Reita increased his thrusts until he was fucking Ruki hard, their moans and the sound of Reita's balls slapping against Ruki's ass deafeningly loud as Reita worked himself up to a hard orgasm. He hadn't cum since the photoshoot, and he was desperately needing it now. After all the humiliation, the teasing, and the pain, he was hard as a rock, and he could feel the familiar warmth of his orgasm nearing. “Sir, I won't hold long like this. I'm so close.”

“I don't care, you're not cumming until I say so.” Ruki's hand was moving quickly over his shaft, stroking the foreskin back as he swiped his thumb over the slit. “I get my satisfaction before you get yours, so shut up and hold it.” Reita whined loudly, making Ruki curse and jerk himself faster, Reita's pained noises going straight to his groin and making him hornier than ever.

Drops of sweat rolled down Reita's forehead, and his hair was sticking to his face in messy strands. His arms burned from the strain, and his hips were protesting, but he ignored the pain, fucking Ruki hard and doing his best to hit his prostate as often as he could, despite the bad angle. He succeeded with one hard thrust, and it sent Ruki reeling over the edge, moaning and cursing as he stroked himself through his orgasm. Cum covered his chest, abdomen, and some of his hand, and Ruki lifted it up to lick his fingers clean, making sure Reita was watching.

Reita's brows furrowed when Ruki didn't say anything, neither telling him to stop, nor giving him permission to come. He didn't slow down his pace, still thrusting into Ruki's ass as it clenched tightly around his dick, moaning desperately. “Please, Sir, I need to cum so badly.”

“What did I tell you about talking?” Before Reita could answer, Ruki had wrapped his hand around his throat again, effectively cutting off any words Reita had wanted to say, as well as his breath. He let Reita gasp and wheeze for a couple of thrusts, before he tightened his grip and grunted out one word. “Cum.”

Reita's lips parted in a silent scream as he came, hips bucking awkwardly as he filled Ruki's ass with his sperm, rutting slowly until he was starting to go soft. Ruki let go of his throat, grabbing his neck and pushing Reita down on his knees. He gave Reita's head a harsh shove towards his ass, clenching his muscles to squeeze out some of the cum, making it trickle down his cleft. “Clean up your mess.”

Reita moaned, closing his eyes and leaning forward to lap at the sperm trickling down Ruki's ass. He was dizzy from his orgasm and the lack of oxygen, but he somehow managed to keep at it, licking and sucking until he was sure he had swallowed every drop of his own cum.

Ruki pushed himself up and slid off the table, kneeling next to Reita and pulling him against his chest, untying the ropes quickly. He didn't protest when Reita wrapped his arms around his waist, stroking his hair and leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “Good boy, I'm so proud of you.”

Breathing heavily while Ruki continued to coo at him, Reita started to notice just how exhausted he was. He was tired enough that he could have fallen asleep right then, had it not been for his arms that were twitching and burning like hell. When he had finally calmed down enough that he trusted his ability to speak, he turned his head to look up at Ruki, his eyes wet with tears. “Thank you so much. Thank you for allowing me to test out my kinks in a safe environment, and for making me feel good.”

Ruki smiled softly, cupping Reita's cheek in one hand and pecking his lips. “No problem at all. Thank you for trusting me.” Quite tired himself, Ruki leaned back on the floor, dragging Reita on top of him, petting his hair while Reita nuzzled his chest affectionately. “So, I'm assuming you liked it?”

“Everything,” Reita answered without even a hint of hesitation. “I loved being humiliated in public, I loved how absolutely cruel you were to me, and I definitely want to do it again.”

“That's great to hear,” Ruki said and looked up at him, a devious smirk spreading over his lips. “Because I have a couple of ideas for next time...”

“God, I love you.” Reita scooted up further so he could kiss Ruki, clashing their lips together several times before pulling back and moving to Ruki's neck, kissing and nibbling on that as well. “And I'm looking forward to next time.”

“You do realise that the other members might tease you for this, though?”

Reita grinned and blushed. “Well, if they do, you can take that as permission to fuck me later, because it will most likely just get me hard.”

They both laughed at that.


End file.
